Harry Potter and the Black Prince
by chipfairy
Summary: to regain his life Lelouch is to destroy the time turners. Takes place in Book 5, first story chapter one redited
1. Prologue

Code Geass/ Harry Potter crossover

I do not own either of these entities

Title- Harry Potter and the Black Prince

Alternate Title- Code Geass: Redemption of Lelouch.

Prologue starts at the death of the 99th emperor

Black was all the 99th emperor could see he seemed to be falling through a void. He seemed to not believe that he was dieing. "Wait here comes the light at the end" he thought but the light just kept getting brighter the more he fell until he was in a room it was a nice room the kind of living room that everyone would like to have but can't, with big comfy chairs and a nice coffee table.

At the largest chair sat a person this was not an ordinary person and Lelouch could not even tell if the person was in fact a man or woman. The thing was laughing then he that is what Lelouch decided he must be seemed to pull himself together and stop laughing and spoke

"So you are the human that decided to save me from being destroyed with you Geass power so I guess I should thank you at the least.

"Who are you" Lelouch demanded.

"Ah a bit bossy you are I don't like that or maybe I do it is so hard to tell what like and what I don't."

"Grr" Said Lelouch "just answer my question."

"Fine Fine," Said the thing, "I am the collective conscious of all the people from your world."

"What," he said.

"It means that every one in your world puts a bit of himself in me and so I am everyone's hopes dreams future you name it that is what I am I am the stuff that nobody wants destroyed."

"But the emperor tried to destroy you," retorted Lelouch

"Yes Bla Bla Bla are you going to sit here and argue with me or are you going to listen to what I have to say."

"fine I'll listen to you" replied Lelouch

"Good" said the thing "now you have saved my life so I am indebted to you so I can't let you die on good conscience now can I but I can't just bring you back to life for only that reason alone since another part of me hates you guts so if you want to live it will be by my terms got that, now do you want to live or not."

This statement got Lelouch thinking did he want to live whole plan centered on him dieing for a better world but now that he was on the brink of death he really did not want to die maybe he could apologize to all his friends make amends some how have another plan so finally he made up his mind

"Fine I'll take your contract."

The man laughed "Ha like the contract that you had with C.C . Well what ever anyway you see I have a sibling."

"what?"

"Well actually a lot of siblings but one that is in need of some help." See my other siblings are other universes are just like this one but anyway my sib is having some difficulty with magic.

"Magic?"

"Yes, this universe has magic in it and this ministry of magic has some of what they call time turners and are messing with the flow of time which makes my brother confused so I think that if you can destroy these time turners you can live deal" said the man

"I already agreed to do this" Lelouch said.

"First you will need some wizards powers, and I think that you need to be 17 again so you can get into school" as he waved his hand,

"Wait you did not mention anything about a school" said Lelouch

"Be quiet and since you have been so cooperative I'll let you keep your Geass power but at level one like when you first got it if I decide you need anything else I send it to you now you have a job to do," and the room faded from view and he got the falling sensation again.

Author Notes

This is slightly different from the first version of this chapter but I should make more sense on why Lelouch is 17.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading the last Chapter I apologize if there was any awkward grammar. Well any way this is where the story really gets rolling in the Harry Potter universe but at the moment Harry Potter is still at the Dursley's hiding under a flower bush trying to listen to the news, but don't worry Harry Potter fans he will show up next chapter.

**Chapter 1 House of black**

It was dinner time in the number 12 Grimmauld place Ron Weasley was just about to grab another roll when Lelouch appeared in the middle of the table he screamed and jumped back while the adults pointed there wands at Lelouch, Serious Black thought that this was the most exciting thing that had happened in this house and that finely there was some action around here the others at the table were not as happy at the visitor.

Dumbledore at the moment was not pointing his wand at the new occupant of the table who's head just happened to be in a bowl of mashed potatoes, he was wondering how the protection spells around the house had not noticed this person he had defiantly not invited or wanted him in here in fact by the way the man was dressed in a white robe (Lelouch's emperor clothes) which also seemed to covered in blood and had a hole where it looked like he had been stabbed, but it seemed that here was no wound curious.

Lelouch on the other had found it very odd for a group of grown men Thank you all for reading the last Chapter I apologize if there was any awkward grammar. Well any way this is where the story really gets rolling in the Harry Potter universe but at the moment Harry Potter is still at the Dursley's hiding under a flower bush trying to listen to the news, but don't worry Harry Potter fans he will show up next chapter.

**Chapter 1 House of black**

It was dinner time in the number 12 Grimmial place Ron Weasley was just about to grab another roll when Lelouch appeared in the middle of the table he screamed and jumped back while the adults pointed there wands and the figure in the middle of the table Serious Black thought that this was the most exciting thing that had happened in this house and that finely there was some action around here the others at the table were not as happy at the visitor Dumbledore at the moment was not pointing his wand at the new occupant who's head was in a bowl of mashed potatoes he was wondering how the protection spells around the house had not noticed this person he had defiantly not wanted him in here in fact by the way the man was dressed in a white robe (Lelouch's emperor clothes) which seemed to covered in blood with holes where it looked like he had been stabbed, but it seemed that here was no wound curious.

Lelouch on the other had found it very odd for a group of grown men and women to be pointing sticks at him and it clearly looked like he had landed in the middle of their dinner. After what seemed like a long pause the old man at the front of the table spoke up and said, "Who are you?" Lelouch sat up from what appeared to be mash potatoes and some sort of soup and said "Lelouch" then the man started talking again "Lelouch, where do you come from and what is your last name and how did you get in here?" Lelouch answered that his last name was Lamperouge (he decided to use this name so he would not get any awkward questions asked) and then said "You would not believe me if I told you." "Really said the old man I have scene a lot of strange things and heard tales of even stranger things and I believe them." "Well" said Lelouch "I'm from another dimension or universe and I was sent here to well fix a problem." at the mention of other dimensions the red head twins mumbled something about the mental state of the person sitting in the middle of the table. "And that problem would be?" said the old man "Something about messing with time I believe."

"Now that you know my name what is yours?" Said Lelouch the old man replied, " I am Albus Dumbledore Head master at Hogwarts School and the place you have just dropped in is the Headquarters of the order of the phoenix." A very confused look passed over Lelouch's face and then he asked what the Order of the Phoenix is. Dumbledore then replied that it was a group to fight Voldemort. Lelouch noted at the sound of the name there was a notable flinch of all other occupants at the table when it was spoken, so he decided to press the matter. "Who exactly is this Voldemort" again there was another flinch at the name "hi is the most powerful dark wizard of this century or maybe since forever." "Don't you have a government to stop this person I doubt that it is the job of a Headmaster and his friends to stop him" said Lelouch he was wondering why he was sent to a bunch of wizards who were fighting an enemy that he could care little about Voldemort defiantly wasn't his problem. A small laugh came from Dumbledore "the Ministry has decided to ignore the problem in hopes that it will go away and because of that we have had a hard time getting supporters that he is back." Hm thought Lelouch it would have been so much easier to free Japan if the entire government decided to ignore the fact that he was openly rebelling against them maybe they were just scared and scared people are easiest to deal with.

Then Dumbledore started talking again "I would like to speak to you in another room" So Lelouch got off the table and followed the old man out of the room, none of the other members followed him apparently he was the boss and did not need any help. They went to a small sitting room that looked like it had been freshly cleaned that afternoon Lelouch could still smell the cleaner. Dumbledore spoke again "I can see that you are not of this world your clothes for one they are neither wizard of muggle and they seem to be covered in what looks like blood." Lelouch looked down at his robes they were in fact covered in now drying blood as the scene of him dieing came back into his mind and he shuttered and spoke "the blood is mine" "Most people die from wounds that serious but you to me look very much alive." "I'm not or at least not yet I'm still not sure on my aliveness at the moment you see I am trying to be alive by coming to your world and helping it out by doing a favor and when that is completed I can come back alive. "For a person who is trying to live as bad as you why did you die in the first place?" "I was making the world a better place by dieing so that they would see my as a bad guy and never go back to the way they were." At that moment Dumbledore saw the scared 17 year old in front of him clearly for the first time he was a person who would sacrifice himself for everyone else and do everything for them even if they hated him in the end just so that they would be better and at that moment he decided that he needed to go to Hogwarts. "I think that the best way for you to accomplish your goals would be for you to come to Hogwarts and go to school there and learn about magic, since I doubt you will have any money if you help the rest of the children around the house for the rest of the summer then I will pay for your school things is that a deal Mr. Lamperouge?" "Yes it is but call me Lelouch."

Ahh that was really long chapter I had originally had written it in a note book and it took up less then 2 pages not even front and back (I wrote really small and changed a lot.) (I'd hate to see the length of the next chapter I have 3 pages for it) Review please Chipfairy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Harry Potter

Two weeks had passed since Lelouch had arrived at number 12 Grimmial Place and so far Lelouch had done everything to turn suspicion away from him. He helped out the Wesley's with their cleaning and he had been assigned a room in the house, the room was already occupied by one Ron Weasley, and he was not too happy about having a roommate. Ron had still not forgiven Lelouch for landing in the middle of the dinner and was one of the only people in the house still suspicious of him. Mrs. Weasley was also still suspicious of him but being a mother took over her better judgment and she started treating Lelouch like one of the family which Lelouch guessed that she did that to everyone because he also noticed her doing that to Herminie and other members of the order who were not even children.

The person who liked Lelouch the most in the house of all the adults was Serious Black who was what Lelouch thought was utterly bored with staying in the house and Lelouch was surprised to find out that this was the house that he had grown up in differed from his personality almost completely. But he was required to stay there since he was on the run from the wizard government, or he might get caught and go back to the wizard jail, which was talked about in almost hushed tones as Voldemort. It was something about the guards for this reason and Lelouch had to guess that wizard jail was not a place that he would like to visit or stay for an extended period of time.

Lelouch's time was mostly spent cleaning the house with the Weasleys and then learning magic, which took place after dinner. Dumbledore had convinced Hermione to teach and tutor him in magic so he would not be behind in school he would be going into 5th year at Hogwarts because it was the year to take O.W.L.S. His lesions consisted of magical theory since he did not have a wand. Even if he did Hermine could not show him how to use it because she was not allowed to use magic outside of school, because she was not 17. Lelouch found out that he was very good at magic when she was teaching him maybe he was really a good student that just never applied himself like Shirley used to think, but this hurt to think of Shirley because he would never see her again. So he tried to forget everything about his life before he came here.

This worked pretty good until one day he had just gotten out of the shower after he was set on by the biggest dirt pile he had ever scene in his life it took up a whole room and since all the people cleaning were dirty when the thing was done, Mrs. Weasley declared that cleaning was done for the day and that they should all take showers and get cleaned up for dinner. Ron had already taken his along with most of the house and by the time Lelouch had reached the bedroom that they shared Ron and Herminie were playing a game of chess with most of the other Weasley children crowed around watching them. "Is that chess" said Lelouch "Yea it is wizard chess do you play" said Ron "yea it is my favorite game" said Lelouch "well I'm the Hogwarts champion chess player" retorted Ron "want to play me" Sure said Lelouch I have not had a good challenge in a while." So the two of them started a match, Lelouch noticed that Ron was pretty good but he was 3 games it was pretty much decided on who was the better player with Lelouch winning all three games. By the fourth game most of the watchers had left and only the cat was left watching them.

About ½ way through this game Herminie burst into the room yelling "Harry's been attacked by dementors." Lelouch had heard about this Harry Potter before actually it was pretty hard to go about a day in this house with out someone speaking of this person. Apparently he was the savior from the Voldemort crisis and he was mentioned a whole lot when all the children were eves dropping on the order meetings Lelouch was not above eves dropping since he found it an easy way to find out information about the order since he was not allowed to go to the meetings because he was too young Lelouch thought that this was stupid he was running the entire world before he had come here now he was stuck being too young to attend a meeting.

Fred and George had supplied every one in the house who was not allowed at order meetings with a pair of extendable ears, he was not sure how many of them were left after Mrs. Weasley had tried to purge the house of them, more then once, but she still had not managed to find his pair of the ears he guessed that she did not know that he had one and so she was not looking so hard for it.

Though he had heard of Harry Potter dementors were a new thing altogether he had never heard of them and he was beginning to think that his magical education was still lacking so he voiced the question "what's a dementor." Ron replied, "They suck all the happiness out of you and sometimes even your soul." Lelouch was pretty skeptical of this remark number one because it had come from Ron and he was sure that he was not the most stellar student and number two is sounded really impossible to suck a soul out of a body. Then Herminie put in that they guard the wizards prison which from the people in the house's reaction about the prison it seemed that this sucking souls thing might actually hold some water.

"I thought" said Lelouch "that Harry was staying with his muggle relatives not at the prison, unless I have heard wrong I thought there was no rouge dementors or guards." "There is not" said Hermione "this might be the work of you know who" "Really" said Lelouch "I thought that he was not trying to draw attention to himself but let Harry and Dumbledore just look like fools in the news and try to discredit them." "Yes but he may have decided to move up his schedule and try to do Harry in now." "Wouldn't he have wanted to kill Harry himself" said Lelouch. "How should we know what he-who-must-not-be-named thinks it is not like were best friends with him or anything." Retorted Ron.

"Dinner time" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs. Dinner was tense, as was the next two days for the entire house. Lelouch did not know how this news about the Harry Potter would affect him. They later found out that Harry would be attending a hearing for stopping the Dementors from attacking him and that he would also be coming here to the order of the phoenix which only really meant to Lelouch that they had to clean out another bedroom, because all of them were full. But with Herminie was constantly looking up ways to get Harry off, through some book or another, while Ron was acting really worried but trying not to show it Lelouch guessed something was really wrong.

The day after Harry was attacked, Harry's owl, which was apparently named Hedwig, arrived with letters for Herminie and Ron and would not stop pecking them for the next day, until the owl had decided to try to peck Lelouch. Lelouch had discovered that Geass is also effective on owls and after that no one in the house got pecked again after that. He later found out the reason for the pecking was that Harry wanted to know what was going on with them. They were not allowed to tell because Dumbledore had made them promise not too. Dumbledore had not given Lelouch this warning probably because he knew Lelouch had no one to contact and, even if he did Lelouch would not be stupid enough to tell about this place.

With Harry's arrival the next evening Mrs. Weasley was beside herself in a sort of a panic that was only calmed down when Mr. Weasley got home from work. The other members of the house were just as excited with the prospect of Harry coming and Serious was even thinking of throwing a party and canceling the order meeting, which was quickly refuted by all the other adults.

By the time Harry was suppose to arrive Lelouch had gone back to his room with the twins following him, Fred and George had taken a liking to Lelouch, it might be the closeness in the age or the fact that nobody bothered Lelouch when he wanted to be alone, not even Mrs. Weasley. So the twins had quickly become friends with him and enjoyed the privacy of not having their mother looking over their shoulder and could work in peace. Lelouch had discovered earlier that the twins were trying to start a joke shop that their mother disapproved of and even though they did not show it they were actually pretty smart when Lelouch when he had nothing to do liked to help them come up with products and research the spells and ingredients needed for them he had actually decided that he was learning much more with the twins then with Hermione.

They were in the middle of deciding the best way to make a portable swamp when they heard a loud voice from the hall shouting. Which made them jump "ah" said Fred "I think I have heard the sound of Harry Potter", "me to" said George "but I think the hardest thing is not hearing the sound of Harry Potter." "Ah I agree with you brother shall we investigate you probably need to see this to Lelouch" said Fred as they both grabbed Lelouch and popped out of the room. This was the first time that the twins had apparation with Lelouch and he found the apparition quite unsettling.

When they landed they were in what was Harry's bedroom the one they had just cleaned that afternoon. Harry Potter was just calming down from his shouting when they arrived. Lelouch got his first impression of Harry Potter and well it was not much he just looked like a normal teenager. Fred and George were commenting on Harry's screaming when Harry noticed Lelouch. "Who are you" said Harry "Oh" said Fred "did we not introduce you to our new twin brother sorry but we decided that you were a little busy back there yelling at your friends." "His name is Lelouch," said Ron "and don't ask us how he got here because I don't think he even knows that, but he is my roommate." He said with distaste Lelouch had still not got Ron to stop being suspicious of him.

"Well anyway" said one of the twins "how about we listen in on the meeting" said on of the twins pulling out an extendable ear. Just then Ginny remarked that they had put a spell over the door and explained how to find that out if there was a spell on the door that makes the extendable ears not work. Which made the twins unhappy until Lelouch said "I bet there is a way we could get the ears to work around that spell." "Yes," said one of the twins "Sorry Harry got to go," they said as they popped out of the room. Leaving Lelouch alone "well I think I will see you people at dinner I'm off to help the twins." So he got up and left.

Author's Notes

Thank my one Reviewer for reviewing I guess I was letting Lelouch be a little OOC with telling Dumbledore about the time turners.

Sorry about the repeating paragraphs I thought that I had taken them out (feels like Dobby and starts hitting herself with what ever is on hand (turns out to be Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

Anyway other things that have no bearing on this story what so ever but are really interesting. Lelouch is French for Suspicious while his Last name vi Britannia means of Britannia So Lelouch's real name Translates as Suspicious of Britannia. pretty fitting name his fake name Lelouch Lamperouge Literally translates as Suspicious Red Lampshade which makes 2nd place one my worst anime names ever 3rd place goes to Death the Kid from soul eaters. If you would like to find out first place review and I will put it next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Dinner

Harry's POV:

Harry and his best two friends headed down for dinner Ron and Herminie were arguing over Lelouch.

Herminie then said, "Well if Dumbledore trusts him then I think that we should even if he landed in the middle of your dinner Ron which I am sure is the only reason that you don't trust him."

Ron then retorted "well Dumbledore trusts Snape and I still think that he is a greasy git and you think that he is a cutie and I'll trust him as far as I can through him.

"I do not and for your information…"she said, Harry at this time was tired of hearing the argument and was trying to tune it out when he hear Ron cough out something that sounded like Lockheart.

Finally when they reached the kitchen door they gave up trying to reason with the other each other and sat down which made Harry pretty happy because he did not half to listen to them fight.

Lelouch's POV:

Lelouch found that dinnertime for the house to be an amusing entertainment most of the time with that witch Tonks turning her nose into a pig, that thief guy who he did not even bother remembering his name telling his stories how he stole stuff, and the adults trying to be secretive about the order messages that all the kids upstairs had just listened to.

But this dinner was different even if Tonks was still turning her nose into a pig the biggest factor was the presence of one Harry Potter who to Lelouch might make the adults reconsider about not telling them anything about the order meetings. Harry was talking to his godfather Serious Black and said, "So what exactly is the order of the phoenix

Serious replied, "It is an organization to fight Voldemort"

Harry then asked if he could join and Lelouch had to stifle a laugh at the reactions of the adults.

"You are to young all of you are too young" said Mrs. Weasley Lelouch noticed that Serious was not to happy with Mrs. Weasley deciding that she could say if Harry is to young or not.

Finally Lupin came to solve the fight "I think that we should tell Harry the basics of the order so that he does not get a gobbled version from other sources." apparently Lupin had noticed that all the extendable ears were not missing from Mrs. Wesley's purge.

Then Mrs. Weasley then tried to get rid of the rest of the children and finally only succeeded with only Ginny who was none to happy about being left out the conversation stomped up the stairs.

The Adults went on to explain the basics of the orders most of this was common knowledge, but then Serious said something about that Voldemort was looking for a weapon something that he did not have the last time he came to power.

Mrs. Weasley after that said, "well I think that Harry knows enough and is tired and wants to go to bed along with the rest of you." She then proceeded to give Serious a dark look which made all of her children in the room cringe apparently Serious let something serious slip.

The children then headed up the stairs to Lelouch and Ron's room to talk about the earlier meeting. Since most of the information was not new they were all discussing the weapon.

. Harry was of the same opinion as Lelouch in the fact that Voldemort had all the weapons he needed like the unforgivable curses, which Herminie had explained to Lelouch in one of his lessons.

Fred then said, "Maybe it was a weapon that could kill loads of people". Herminie replied "that if he wanted to kill loads of people he would just steal some atomic bombs I mean it can't be that difficult to do that since they are guarded by muggles"

Which then she had to explain to all that were present except for Harry what they were. Lelouch thought that, that sounded like Flia warheads and he had seen first hand the destruction that they caused. The discussion went on but since none of them could figure out what weapon Voldemort needed they then headed to bed.

The next week passed quickly and it was growing time for Harry's trial and the twins had been given permission that while Harry was having his trial they were to take Lelouch shopping for wizard supplies since no other adult wizard's could be spared from their order duties.

Author Notes: So in case you were wondering who the worst named anime person is, drum roll please. It is Icemanhottie from **Basquash**

(An anime where most of the plot is basketball games on giant robots)

Next Chapter Diagon Ally


	5. Diagon ally

Author Notes: in case you have been wondering about why Lelouch has been going along with Dumbledore's plan this chapter should explain it. I still don't own anything.

It was late the night before Harry's trial most of the house was asleep but not Lelouch he was wide-awake reflecting the past couple of weeks. Tomorrow he would get out of this house and would not have to clean the house, it would be a most welcome break from all the backbreaking labor that he had done. I cannot believe that I agreed to do this, he thought, I have not had time to think at all, sure he liked most of the people in the house the twins and him were good friends. Everything seemed wrong to him, his life was too easy, and so something was wrong. He started reflecting on the night he got to the house, he landed in the middle of dinner, also he had just lost almost everything, his home, his family and a lot of blood. That thing had given him hope and he was basically drunk on it, some people can get drunk on power he had gotten drunk on hope it was almost funny really he would have agreed to almost anything in that state of mind.

He then realized now he had agreed to a lot he had gone along with Dumbledore's plan even if he did not know why he wished that he had been in a different mindset and had geassed Dumbledore instead of going along with his contract but as he had noted before he was so addled that he was just a 17 year old kid one who had just lost his family and was totally lost he wondered if that thing was having a good laugh at him now because of where he sent me right into a rat trap.

Well he was not the demon emperor, zero for nothing and now he could tell that he was being used. Lelouch then realized that Dumbledore had made him do the cleaning because it would stop him from thinking because he would be too tired from doing it he would not have time to think. He was being used again he was another pawn for someone's game and he had just gone along with it he had been one of the lemmings that had followed the leader off the cliff. This statement made him made him made more then anything his worst fear was being used and he had walked right into it. He thought that he might then go and take his revenge on Dumbledore like using him as a pawn forcing him to obey any order but then after awhile the others would catch on and they would be suspicious of anything. No, the best plan of attack was to act like a normal 17 year old if they knew that you were dangerous then they would not be as lax with their plans and fall right into your trap and Dumbledore would fall like any other person who had tried to manipulate him.

First off he would need some information he had not even a clue where he was in the world he knew from that thing he was in a parallel world but that did not tell him much he did not even the date for crying out loud, this was why he hated being used he became so stupid and fell for everything. He noticed that there seemed to be two different worlds the wizards and the muggles, muggles had technology while wizards had magic if he was familiar with both magic and technology he would have the advantage most wizards like Mrs. Weasley and Serious could not even pronounce the word vacuum correctly let alone know what it does, he guessed that Dumbledore would be the same way.

Second he also noticed that Dumbledore had stopped checking on the order of the phoenix when Harry arrived which seemed weird like Harry was some type of cold that he did not want to catch. This seemed to Lelouch counterproductive since what Hermione had told him that Harry was the only person that saw Voldemort come back. The rest of the house seemed to think that he was the only person that could defeat Voldemort, if Dumbledore believed that then why was he ignoring Harry, either Dumbledore was working for Voldemort or there was something that only Dumbledore knew about Harry, or guessed. According to Ron and Hermione Harry's lighting shaped scar was a Voldemort detector it got painful whenever Voldemort was around. He had apparently got it when he defeated Voldemort as a baby. What if it was more then a Voldemort detector?

Just then Ron moaned in his sleep he was apparently having a bad dream and since Harry's trial was tomorrow Lelouch guessed that what it was about. Well, he thought morning comes early, and he went to sleep.

He woke up the next morning by Fred and George appearing in the middle of his bed.

"Hey get up," Fred said.

"Yea we have to leave after Harry," replied George.

"Ok ok I'm up," said Lelouch.

"Ok meet you down the stairs in 10," said George as he and Fred ran down the stairs at top speed.

Lelouch got up a bit groggy and noticed that Ron was up before him. Being that Ron usually liked to sleep late, he realized that he must have slept in.

As he got down the stairs he noticed that the rest of the house was also up and sitting around the table most were staring at Harry except for a few like Hermione was flipping through a book. With the expression that she was wearing the book was not giving her the answers, that he needed funny, he thought, sometimes the answers are not in books sometimes you have to make them yourselves.

Harry looked horrible, "Ron what happens if I lose," he said.

"Well then Harry I guess you can come and live with me," said Ron.

"What if Dumbledore makes me go back to the Dursley's," said Harry.

"He would not," said Ron.

"Really, if he would not then why does he make me go back to them every summer," said Harry.

Well thought Lelouch it seems that someone else is not so happy with Dumbledore, I think I shall use this to my advantage.

Just then Serious spoke up, "Well, seeing as you are my God child then I think if you lose you can live with me."

Harry looked like he would cry at any moment, "Really, are you sure I can live with you."

"Of course you can," Serious replied.

Just then Mr. Weasley walked into the room, "Harry I think that it is time to leave." So Harry got up and left with Mr. Weasley.

"Come on, Lelouch it is time to go," said George.

So they set out on what Lelouch was sure was going to be the weirdest shopping trip of his life even more weird then that shopping trip where he had to buy C.C. a pizza from every pizza place in town which was a lot it took him 2 days to do it there were a lot of pizza huts.

They then headed towards a subway station the twins referred to it as the muggle underground. The underground was crowded and dirty, Lelouch spotted a discarded newspaper and said to himself, "Well it's about time I learned what was going on out side of the wizard world."

The newspaper was an interesting condrum to Lelouch he had apparently traveled back in time about 10 years and almost as interesting as that was the fact was Japan and other countries were still countries and to what he could tell there was no such country as Britannia where Britannia was there was this country called the united states of America and Canada.

About the time that Lelouch had finished the newspaper Fred and George were dragging him off the train into a small alleyway and toward what looked like a run down old pub named the leaky cauldron.

"Are we going shopping in a pub?" asked Lelouch

"No, but the way to get to Diagon ally is through the pub," replied one of the twins.

"Why would anyone put the only way to get to a shopping plaza through a pub," said Lelouch this seemed stupid to him, unless you were the owner of the place then it would be a great idea. You would think that with all that money he is making he could at least make the place look nice.

"Well that is not the only way to get to the place," said George.

"Yea," replied Fred, " you could use flu powder or apparate and you need to pass a test to apparate and Mundungus ran us out of flu powder doing shady business and mum said that she would not buy anymore until he has left so we are using the other entrance."

So through the pub they went most of the people in the pub ignored the new comers and went back to there drinks, while other just stared at them tell they went out the back. This made Lelouch very uncomfortable. In the back was what Lelouch thought might be a courtyard there were some trash cans and not much else he was wondering if this shopping trip might be one of the twins pranks but it was a little to elaborate for either of the twins to think up.

"Finally," Fred said, "Well I think I found it," and so it seemed that he had as an opening appeared in the middle of the wall. Then the 3 of them walked through it into bright sunshine.

"Well," said Fred, "I think the first thing that you need is a wand, Olivanders over there sell them, George why don't you take Lelouch to get a wand then I get some potion ingredients and then meet up in Flourish and Blots."

"Ok," said George, "but remember to get the extra stuff."

So Lelouch followed George into a wand shop. He was getting tired of being dragged to and fro by the twins. He was even more tired of being dragged to and fro by Dumbledore, I mean whom did that old man think he was and could boss Lelouch around.

They had just entered the store and sat down on some chairs when an old man came sliding on a ladder over to them.

The old man spoke, "Well it seems that I have a new customer, Lets take your measurements." Then out popped a tapemeasure, which started measuring Lelouch's arm.

"Hold out your wand hand," said the man Lelouch held out his right arm as the man who Lelouch guessed was Olivander started thrusting wands into his hand after about 10 wands Lelouch finally had a wand that would work it was 10 inches long made of pine and with a unicorn hair core, he then paid that man and left, he was glad that, that was over because Olivander was starting to creep him out.

After that they went to the bookstore and to get robes. They finally meet up with Fred in Flourish and Blots where he was perusing through a book on experimental magic.

"I think that we are almost done for the day I have most everything on the list" said Lelouch as he got the last of the books paid for.

"Well I think that we have one more shop to go to," said George giving Fred a knowing look.

"Yes brother I think we do" and then they grabbed Lelouch and marched him out of the store.

Were the Weasleys dragged him to was towards the pet store it was large smelled and filled with animals that Lelouch had never seen in his life.

"We thought that you needed a pet." Said Fred

"Yea and an owl would be great and we could borrow it when ever we needed to send stuff." Said George "Plus mom will not take it away from you make us take it back.

The owl that the twins chose would not be Lelouch's first pick it was a strong tawny owl but every so often it would sneeze and turn bright blue. The twins decided that it was the most amazing animal in the place and bought it all most at once. They then set out of the shop and were heading out of Diagon ally when they bumped into a wizard and his son shopping

"Hey watch where you are going freaks" said the son

"Now now Draco I'm sure it was a mistake" said the father who got up and looked at who had just ran into him "Oh it is two Weasleys and there friend I did not think that your kind was even allowed in public."

"Hey" said one of the twins "that is uncalled for"

"Oh sorry me I did not know that they allowed blood traitors and mud bloods in these parts." Said the Man with such distain that people around them looked shocked. One was even covering up her baby's ears.

But Lelouch was not paying any attention to the people around because what this man had said was the worst insult that you could give him. When he was growing up his siblings used to make fun of him because of his bloods status because his mother was a commoner and it was one of the reasons that he hated Britannia, the blood traitor part also stung him because people was always referred to a Suzaku as a blood traitor because he became an honary Britannian henceforth a blood traitor. It was almost insulting to after so many years of living apart from his family he was still known as a mud blood impure to society and his friends were known as blood traitors this had to stop and he would be the one to do it.

"Hey" Lelouch called to the backs of the two as they were walking away "If you are going to insult me do it to my face and don't walk away"

The Weasley twins notice that something is up with there friend and grab him to hold him back from punching the man out but punching was almost never worked in Lelouch's case because he was unfit no, what Lelouch was going to do to them was a lot worse.

The Malfoy's were fortunate they just kept walking and ignoring Lelouch or thy might have spent the rest of their lives thinking that they were house elves.

"Hey buddy calm down," said George

"Yea" said Fred "you do not want to start something between you and the Malfoy's"

"Why I could take them," said Lelouch

"They work for you know who" said Fred

"So you know who is into all of this pure blood stuff?" said Lelouch

"Yes he is almost to the extreme like in the war before, he tried to wipe out all non pure bloods and almost succeeded. Said George

"Well I think that mum is making supper and we might find out if Harry is coming to school with us. Said Fred

When they got back to number 13 the house was in a partying state Harry had apparently won the trial and nobody hardly noticed ½ way through the party Lelouch sneak off to his bedroom to plot.

Author notes:

Sorry this chapter took longer to write then the others but I hope you like it.


	6. The train

Chapter 5 the train

Sept 1 could not have come at a slower time for Lelouch. He was ready to leave the house and put his plans in action with out all the adults hanging around. So when September first finally rolled around he was ready for it. Although the rest of the house was not Serious had in the last week been hiding in his room or moping, which left Harry feeling guilty and ruining the time out of the house.

Lelouch was packing Ron's things with magic because he could not think of anything else to do and would not be late to school because they had to wait for Ron to pack. He was also surprised at the rate that he was picking up magic a few months ago hw did not know a single thing about magic now he could use it effectively. Just then Ron came into his room interrupting his thinking.

"Hey how did all my stuff get packed?" said Ron

"I did it so that we could not be late," replied Lelouch

"Oh, wait did you just use magic to pack my stuff" said Ron

"Yea so what if I did," replied Lelouch

"But your not allowed" said Ron

"Really I thought that if you are over 17 you can use magic anytime you want." Said Lelouch

"Yea you can, wait you are over 17? Then how come nobody knew you had magic before?"

"Um they never noticed," said Lelouch real smart he thought now Ron is going to do some investigating about you which will lead to some questions that you will not want to answer.

"Not even your parents." Said a surprised Ron

"I have not lived with my parents since my mom died now enough questions did you make sure you have everything." Said Lelouch

"How should I know I did not pack my stuff." Said an irritated Ron

About an hour later they were finally able to leave. They were taking cars there was only two cars for the lot of them and since Lelouch would rather sit anywhere then with Ron he got in the second car with the twins Ginny and Various other order members who were going to Guard Harry but could not fit themselves into the other car which Lelouch was sure was tighter then this car though how they fit everybody into the other car was a big mystery since Ginny being the smallest was sitting on a trunk and Lelouch's owl was in his lap and Fred and George were basically sitting on each other the only upside to this problem was that Lelouch did not half to sit with Ron.

When they arrived at kings cross station they all got out and gathered up their stuff and headed off into the station it was a normal train station, they all headed into the platform 9 and three quarters which it seemed to Lelouch was an absurd way to number any train station. Which it was to him all the rest of the platforms were numbered in whole numbers and there seemed to be no platform between number nine and ten all there was, was a solid looking brick barrier, which they all stopped in front of.

"Ok the twins will go first then Lelouch with Ginny, Ron and Hermione next then Harry and I got it" said Mad eye Moody.

"Go where" said Lelouch but in that moment Fred and George had disappeared and Ginny was grabbing his shoulder and dragging him toward the barrier which they passed through into another platform with a sign that read Platform 9 ¾.

When Lelouch had got over his shock of passing through solid wall the rest arrived and was heading into the train Lelouch followed Ginny into the train where they met up with Harry who looked like Christmas had been canceled. Apparently Ron and Hermione being prefects were sitting at the front of the train leaving Harry all alone, Ginny realizing that Harry and Lelouch had no idea where to go lead then along the train until they meet Neville Longbottom who also was looking for a seat. They finally found a seat with a girl Luna who was sitting all alone by her self apparently no body wanted to sit with her because she was weird or something. Lelouch thought that this was ridiculous because he was now going to a magic school on a train that you had to go through a brick barrier and no one would sit with this girl. They all sat down and introduced themselves Harry Potter incidentally was pretty famous because every so often people would walk by and point and stare at Harry until Ginny drew the curtains at the door shut with a snap.

"Wow Harry I would hate to be you, do people always stare at you scare" said Neville

"Yea that really only happens in the magical world other then that I'm just a normal 15 year old kid." Replied Harry.

They passed the next couple of minutes in complete silence until it was broken by Ron and Hermione who were off prefect duties and had come to join them.

Ron Harry and Neville joined in a conversation about quidditch while Lelouch started reading one of the school textbooks he had just got the end of a chapter when Malfoy entered there compartment with a big smirk on his face.

"I see potty and the gang are all still going back to school," said Malfoy.

"Shut your trap Malfoy and leave us alone," replied Ron.

"Oh is Weasley sad about something maybe I should stay longer." Said Malfoy

"I would really like you to leave," said Lelouch as he pulled out what looked like fudge and was about to put it in his mouth when it was snatched away by Malfoy who split it into three pieces and gave them to his cronies.

"Hey that is not very nice Malfoy give it back" said Neville.

But as soon as Neville had said that the three of them shoved their pieces into there mouth and chewed with much relish to prove how much they cared for what Longbottom had to say.

"Oh what now Longbottom" but just then Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle started to look sick

"Malfoy I do not feel so good," said Goyle

"yea me too can we leave now" said Crabbe

"Fine I think that we are done here anyway" said Malfoy but not too much effect because he was slightly green so the three of them left.

"Hey Lelouch the trolley hasn't come yet has it" said Ron

"No" said Lelouch "it was fever fudge your brothers invented"

"It won't hurt them will it," Said Hermione.

"No Hermione it won't the fever effects wear off in about 30 minutes," said Lelouch.

"Oh then I think I got to patrol the train, come on Ron" said Hermione

Ron left grumpily and followed Hermione out of the compartment.

"But of course the boils you get as side effects from the fudge still has not worn off Fred and George," said Lelouch

The rest of the compartment burst out laughing until the trolley did arrive. They then settled into eating the treats that Harry had bought for the rest of them to share. They then became bored and Lelouch had decided to teach Neville how to beat Ron in chess, Ron who had with Hermione come back into the compartment just after the trolley arrived.

Some time passed and they then changed into their school robes and the train stopped and the bunch of them headed toward the carriages, which were pulled by large scaly horse like animals.

Author Notes:

If you did not notice that I have reposted the first chapter with spaces that was basically the only thing I changed except I explained why Lelouch is 17 and not the actual age he is at the end of Code Geass. Hope you like this chapter I also like reviews, thank you all for reading.


	7. Hats don't have brothers

**Chapter 6**

Hats don't have brothers

When Lelouch got on the carriage, it was starting to rain really hard Neville and Ginny joined him in his carriage while Ron, Hermione Harry and Luna took the other carriage. The ride up the school was relatively uneventful the only notable thing that happened was that Harry seemed a little disturbed by the horses pulling the carriage and was staring at them like he had never seen them in his life.

When Lelouch's carriage reached the school he was greeted by a thoroughly annoyed Professor McGonagall who dragged Lelouch off with her before he could reach the Great Hall and join the others. Lelouch followed the professor up the halls to a stone gargoyle in which she said

"Lemon drop" he was lead into an office at which sat professor Dumbledore

"I am sorry for taking you away from your friends but you must be sorted and I do not want to draw suspicion to the ministry about you so we will sort you in here." Said Dumbledore as he pulled off from a shelf an old beat up hat and placed it on Lelouch's head.

McGonagall left Dumbledore's office with orders to slow down Umbridge to the feast so that Lelouch could be sorted it was the not the weirdest order that Dumbledore had given her but she was wondering what Dumbledore saw in that boy and why he was sticking his neck out for him. Though it was her policy not to disagree with Dumbledore but she did not like the look of Lelouch.

McGonagall met up with Umbridge outside the castle. She had apparently had some one from the ministry drive her up all the way to the castle which she could have easily took the night bus or the train. Some ministry official was unloading her belongings and what looked like a student out the ministry official.

"Now remember not to damage any of my possessions some of them are very valuable." Said Umbridge

"Hello Professor Umbridge I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts and we at Hogwarts are very pleased that you are with us." Said McGonagall

"Oh why thank you, I am pleased that you came to welcome me I thought that the school did not like the ministry at the moment and am very glad that some one decided to show a little kindness to me." Said Umbridge

"Since you have not been at Hogwarts school for a while I think that you would like a tour of the castle." Said McGonagall

"Oh that would be wonderful I can see that we are going to be good friends over the next year." Said Umbridge

"Yes" said McGonagall but thought otherwise

"Now come along what ever you are called we are having a tour" said Umbridge to what McGonagall had first thought as a student.

So the three of them headed up the path way to Hogwarts.

(Lelouch's POV)

"Hello nice to meet you at last" said a voice from inside the hat

"Who are you?" said Lelouch this seemed strange that a voice was coming from inside the hat but hats don't talk, wait this is a magic world.

"Wow you are kind of pushy my brother did warn me about you " said the Hat

"Hats don't have brothers, since I guess that is what you are" said Lelouch

"Well I am not exactly a hat you see, the founders of this school needed a way to sort the children into houses and Griffindor took this hat off his head and decided to put brains in it unfortunately, it actually does not have any brains but he connected the hat to me…" said the Hat.

"Wait your that things brother the one I am going to help." Said Lelouch

"Why yes and now where to put you, I could put you in Slytherin but that would not help me very much and I think you should go into **Griffindor** because I think that is the fastest way to get the job done tootles." Said the Hat, and then Lelouch took the Hat and gave it back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then said, "Did you enjoy the hat it is most interesting founder possession "

"Oh yes I did" said Lelouch "you should meet his brother"

"Hats don't have brothers," said Dumbledore

Lelouch gave Dumbledore an all-knowing wink and left the room with a dumbfounded Dumbledore and headed off to the Great Hall.

McGonagall and Umbridge were taking a tour of the classroom when Dumbledore found them caring the sorting Hat

"I think that it is time that we go down to the feast" said Dumbledore and handed the old beat up hat to McGonagall who left to go find the first years.

Umbridge then said "Dumbledore I have a request of the ministry of magic for you and your school."

"What is it we do seem lately to get a lot of requests from the ministry." Said Dumbledore

"This boy" she said pointing to what looked like a normal 17 year old boy "is going to be my assistant but he is of school age and needs to be taught so I think that he should be sorted." Said Umbridge

"Ah that is a request that Hogwarts can manage you see this is a school and we do happen to teach." Said Dumbledore then he said "why don't you go find professor McGonagall and explain your situation" he said to the boy, now he said to Umbridge I am getting hungry why don't we head down to the feast.

Lelouch joined the Griffindor table and sat down next to the twins, Harry and his friends. Lelouch then noticed that Ron was staring at his plate as if expecting food to appear in it.

"What do you think is taking them so long?." Said Ron

"You heard the announcement Ron," said an irritated Hermione "some of the first years fell in the lake and needed to be dried off, that is what is taking then so long.

"

Lelouch was very glad that he had gone in the carriage, because outside it was very stormy. Though in a few moments the Hall door were open and a long line of first years came into the hall along with professor McGonagall and…

"No that is not possible it can't be him," said Lelouch

"Can't be who Lelouch" said Harry Potter

"It's (a Cliffhanger)

Author Notes:

Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger though if you do have any guess for the mysterious new student guess away and thank you to all my reviewers I do appreciate your input. Also thank you to all my readers you make all these chapters possible.

PS yes I do realize that my grammar needs work if there is anyone who would like to volunteer to beta read for me that would be fantastic.

Fantastic Name facts brought to you by the langue Latin (last time it was French)

Deloris in Latin means pain, which is probably why she is so mean, seriously can you imagine parents that name their kid pain.


	8. Chapter 7 Suzaku

Suzaku Kururugi

Suzaku Kururugi said Lelouch with an expression of utter confusion adorned his normally stoic face

"What?" muttered Ron as he was rubbing his stomach as if expecting it to magically get full.

...(POV change to Suzaku)

There was a lot of excitement at the head table as Umbridge was being very pushy Suzaku was now used to her annoying way that she had to have everything go her way or she would go into fits and wine to Cornelius Fudge about the mistreatment she was receiving. It would seem that Fudge would be getting another letter of complaint tonight because he would be sorted alphabetically instead of first like she wanted.

"Hem hem really can't you sort him first I mean as a representative of the ministry of magic I really do protest to this treatment." said Umbridge loud enough for anyone in the hall to hear.

Dumbledore then spoke up "really my dear Umbridge we try are hardest at Hogwarts to make people feel welcome, so if you insist on your friend being sorted first I will see to the arrangement."

"Well then hop to it" said Umbridge in a commanding tone normally reserved for the screw up in her office

Dumbledore motioned for Suzaku to go towards the stool and said, "What is your name?"

"Zero sir" replied Suzaku

Interesting name does it come with a last name by any chance

"No just Zero," replied Suzaku as Dumbledore gave him one of what Harry referred to as his x-ray stairs. "Well then get up there people are waiting for their feast"

As Suzaku walked to put on the hat he could not help but reflect on the interesting circumstances that brought him to this very room.

... (Flashback)

It all started about a month after Lelouch died, He Suzaku had done all he was charged with though it was hard work when the whole world thought you were dead and you were charged with keeping the peace of the whole world. He was wondering down some old dusty catacomb under the palace the only place he could really think. Because nobody decided to come down there something about it being haunted by the ghost of Renya who was said to have saved the life of some princess like 300 years ago. Suzaku never believed that story even when Gino told it to him when he was a knight of the round.

As he was wondering around not paying attention to any thing he ran head long into C.C. Except it was not the C.C he had normally come to know during his stay as the knight of Zero, for one thing her eyes glowed and when she spoke it sounded like it came from far away. Also that lingering sent of pizza was mysteriously missing.

"Suzaku Kururugi you are needed." said C.C

"Of course I am needed that is why I have taken upon me the mantle of Zero"

C.C chuckled "No Lelouch needs your help"

"Lelouch is dead"

"Is that what you think, well then I guess I will find help elsewhere"

"Wait he is alive"

"Ah you do listen, so listen well you are needed as Suzaku the best friend of Lelouch not as Zero where you are going"

"I promised to be Zero for as long as I live"

"Well suit yourself" and she clicked her fingers and Suzaku woke up in the minister of magic office

The Minster of magic was having a very important conference with his senior under secretary when Suzaku popped in.

It took several months and a lot of owls before Fudge and Umbridge decided to take him under their wing Suzaku was not sure what finally did them in there desperation to have a student spy when Umbridge took up her new teaching post or they had nothing left to do with him, but either way Suzaku was going to Hogwarts.

... (End of flash back)

Suzaku was now at the stool; he put on the hat and was surprised to have it shout Gryffindor

Umbridge from her perch at the head table was seen to smirk and look down like a frog watching a fly buzz with in reach.

End chapter

Author notes

Hey I have not updated in a while but since I have not set updating timetable updates will be when ever I feel like it

Notes about the story

No this is not a Yaoi all paring will be strait if I actually decide to put any in

C.C is sort of like the sorting hat because she has the code she can easily be possessed by the thing.

Who liked the Renya reference I have been waiting a long time to put one in, I have not read the rest of the Renya manga but because Renya is not alive at the start of Lelouch of the Revolution I'm guessing that he dies, and probably makes a really good ghost story.

Last but not least the guessing results Who ever guessed Mao and Schneizel good job for thinking outside the box I might want to put them in later, hm possibilities possibilities. You may be wondering why I picked Suzaku well he is so much fun to torture and Lelouch needs a best friend.


	9. Chapter 8 Evil Stairs

Chapter 8

The Evil Stairs

Suzaku was walking down the area between the house tables to Lelouch he looked alone and friendless like the first time he had joined Ashford academy. He did not even notice Lelouch, and Suzaku joined a group of second years and put his head on the table, he looked miserable.

"Just look at that ministry spy thinking he can join Griffindor he probably confounded that hat to let him in," said Ron.

"How can you say that he doesn't look like a spy to me," said Hermione

Then Harry spoke up "If he is working for that professor Umbridge he might be a spy I mean she was at my trial and she was the only one who supported Fudge."

"See Hermione Harry agrees with me," said Ron.

"He does not," retorted Hermione. The two of them continued arguing until the feast started

Lelouch was having a dilemma on the one hand Suzaku was his friend and if he was working for the ministry he might help Lelouch sneak into the ministry and smash time turners and Lelouch would be home free.

On the other hand if he suddenly became friends with a ministry spy, Harry, Ron and Hermione might think that he was a ministry spy. Which would lead to them following him around, and trying to spy on him. Which could lead to other complications, one of them being telling Dumbledore, who Lelouch did not sticking his nose in his business anymore. So Lelouch thought he would half to play it safe, or somewhat safe.

Lelouch looked up from his dinner and noticed a commotion at the head teacher's table. Dumbledore seemed to be having an argument with Umbridge.

"What do you think is going on" said Hermione as she pointed up at the teacher's table

"I don't know," said Ron "Maybe she did not like the pudding"

"I don't think so," said Harry "It looks more serious that that."

"I think we are about to find out," said Lelouch as the argument in the head table subsided and Umbridge stood up and started to talk.

At first she had everybody's attention but soon everybody but a select few were actually paying any attention to what she had to say which included Lelouch and Hermione. When she had finished her speech there was not even applause unless you count the one Slytherin who had started to snore really loudly near the end. Hermione was discussing the speech with Harry and Ron in whispers about how Umbridge was going to be trying to mess with their education during the middle of Dumbledore's remarks about not going into the forest. They were finally done when Dumbledore sent them off to bed

Lelouch went off with Harry to the Griffindor tower as Ron and Hermione went to go round up the first years.

The castle was very confusing to Lelouch to him it seemed that everything was set up in a manner that would make it impossible to find any room in the castle. Plus it seemed to get anywhere in this castle he must at least climb one set of stairs. Lelouch hated stairs along with any form of exercise that happened to come along in his life he had never attended more then three days in a gym class at Ashford academy but mostly he hated stairs. Stairs all ways decided to pop up when you least needed them like when a cat steals your helmet and climbs to the top of the school tower.

They walked a few more staircases and behind a tapestry, and some more stairs by the time that they came in front of a large painting of a very fat lady in a big pink dress Lelouch was out of breath and wondering if this is really a magical school shouldn't have magic elevators or something these stairs were a nightmare to climb.

"Hey Lelouch are you alright" said Harry

"Yes (pant, pant) is there a way to get to this place with out climbing so many stairs?" said Lelouch.

"Um I don't know Hogwarts has always had lots of stairs but there might be a shorter way I mean no one knows all the secrets of Hogwarts " Said Harry

"Is that why it is so hard to get anywhere" Said Lelouch

"Well yea that is the charm of Hogwarts you don't always know where everything is" said Harry

"If the stairs and being lost all the time is a charm I hate to see the bad points of this school," said Lelouch

"Oh come on lets go in fiddlesticks," said Harry

"Fiddlesticks" said Lelouch

"The password to let you in the tower" said Harry

"Oh you have a password protected door and no elevator what's next." Said Lelouch

By the time that Lelouch had recovered enough to walk the fat Lady had opened up and behind her was the Griffindor common room, Lelouch went to bed immediately he was dead tired, he would deal with the Suzaku problem in the morning, before he was too tired from climbing all those Evil stairs.

Author notes:

SO another chapter done Happiness so I hope you like it

Many thinks to my reviewers


	10. Chapter 9 its all in the cards

**Chapter 9 **

**It Is All In The Cards **

**Part one 5th year Dorm**

Lelouch woke up the next morning to the aftermath a huge fight that had left everyone still asleep and had apparently divided the entire 5th year dorm which is probably why half of the dorm had not even noticed or not even cared that Lelouch had apparently decided to join their year last night.

The dorm seemed to be divided between Harry and Ron on one side and Dean and Shamus on the other and Neville seemed to be sitting on the fence but Lelouch could see that he sided with Harry, probably because Harry actually tolerated his presence or maybe because Neville actually had a brain and could see through the lies and cover-ups that the ministry had put up but also knew how to keep his mouth shut something that Harry Potter seemed to be lacking.

Harry Potter did not seemed to understand that when your position differed from a corrupt government which most peoples did unless the government benefited them which he guessed that the ministry of magic did to most wizards because number one most people did not want to imagine that a huge mass murder was running around trying to kill them.

But even though Voldemort was a huge mass murder he did not seem to be want to be noticed so he was lying low which meant that either all he wanted to do was be alive which is most unlikely since he was unable to live without being in charge and if he had been listening to the orders meetings, or there was something he needed something which is what Serious had let slip, what ever this something was who ever had it would come out on top and whatever it was it scared Voldermort.

Obviously The Order did not have it or if they did they would have used it, Voldemort was looking for it so he did not have it. Now there were two other groups' people that were also players in this game the ministry and Harry Potter's friends, so obliviously Harry Potter did not have it, so that left the one group with it and since it was the ministry of magic it was most likely buried under a huge pile of paperwork which is why so many of the order members worked for the ministry.

Would it not be ironic if what Lelouch was sent here for were right next to this thing most likely all covered in red tape?

By the time Lelouch was done thinking about it the room was starting to stir so he quickly go dressed and headed down to breakfast but just as he was about to leave it seemed that his dorm had finally noticed that he existed. Well just Shamus and Dean because he knew everyone else.

"And just who are you and what are you doing here" Said Dean

"Oh Dean he is a new transfer student" said Neville

"Oh is that so then how come we have never had new students admitted into this school the entire time I have been here and now we have two," retorted Dean

.

"Well you know new ministry regulations and such" replied Ron who did not look at all like he was telling the truth.

"Well since you are all so informed…" said Dean in a sneering voice being cut off in mid sentence

"MY NAME IS LELOUCH and I will be attended Hogwarts with you this year and if you have any more questions you can ask me later I am going down to breakfast." And Lelouch walked out the door slamming it behind him and walked out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

**Part two First years Dormitory **

Suzaku was asleep on his bed and had only really been asleep for a few hours because he spent half of the night up worrying about everything, and was finally about to fall into REM sleep when he heard a shouting a loud bang and thumping down the stairs. Some people were just not considerate of other people trying to sleep.

After trying to go back to sleep for about ten minutes his entire room was awake and if anyone wanted to find a better way to deprive you of sleep then put you in a room full of 11-year-old boys Suzaku did not what it was.

Well Suzaku had, had worse nights like when he had first joined the military so he might as well get up and go down to breakfast so he pulled out his trunk and riffled through it looking for his school uniform, the uniforms seemed to be at the very bottom of his trunk and before he came across his uniform he stumbled upon his zero outfit, it was really all he had to remind him of his home and where he came from he pulled out the helmet from the trunk and when he did so he was interrupted by one of his roommates

"What is that" said one of the boys who Suzaku thinks is martin

"Are you a super hero?"

"Is that why your name is Zero"

"Have you come to save us from you know who with your awesome super powers"

"My mother thinks that You know who is back and the ministry is frightened"

"Are you a super-secret weapon that the ministry developed, can you shoot lasers out of your eyes"

"Um I don't think so I'm going down to breakfast now so bye" said Suzaku as he quickly put on his robes and slipped on his shoes.

When Suzaku got down to breakfast there was a note delivered to him by owl and the handwriting was unmistakably Lelouch's, Suzaku almost dropped it on seeing the writing

It read

Dear Suzaku,

Meet me out side of the DA classroom

Behind the tapestry 20 minutes before class starts

Lelouch

PS don't let anyone see you especially Harry Potter

AN:

Sorry for the long wait I tried to write this earlier and well it did not work

Ok this Chapter is call **It's all in the cards** because unlike Code Geass where the Series has a Chess analogy running through the entire show this one has a Card analogy each of the 4 groups is represented by a suit

The Suits being:

Harry friends (later Dumbledore's Army)

The Order of the Phoenix,

Ministry of Magic,

Voldermort and his followers"

Lelouch and Suzaku are of course the Jokers due to the fact that I am not basing this solely on one card game I suggest I you are interested at all or just really bored look up Jokers on Wikipedia and see there many uses in lots of card games.

Anyway Look forward to hearing from you in the reviews


End file.
